powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vena Cavae
Vena Cavae is a female vampire and the White Ranger of the Kingdom Guardians, controlling the element of Light. Biography Vena was born and raised in HolloweenTown, where she never felt quite right. Oh, she loved scaring humans and monsters alike, just as much as the next person, but she just wasn't as good as it, compared to everybody else. In fact, compared to everybody else, she was almost... Cute! Feeling that their daughter wasn't quite up to being a proper vampire, her parents had her apprenticed to a witch. While she did make a better assistant than a vampire, Vena still felt incomplete compared to the other citizens. Hopefully, with the Vampire's Kiss, she could make herself into the monster she truly was! Except... she was a vampire with a white suit and light based attacks... Unfortunately, she never got the chance to use those powers, thanks to Mikey La Yuki, who staked her with her own broomstik. War Games Vena's body, still impaled by her broken broomstick, appeared in the mental facility portion of the same massive maze that all the other Rangers had arrived in. Raion found her, and removed the broomstick, as a way of ending her spirit's suffering. This revived her enough to get up and bite him, drinking his blood. Startled he threw her across the room. She was in pain and barely aware of her surroundings or coherent. Still, Raion was able to understand what was wrong, and offered her his arm. She fed until she became aware of herself again, and was amazed at the sight of the enormous lion-man. Recalling what Mikey done to her, she planned her revenge--and explained the situation to Raion in a song. The two went on through the maze, and bonded along the way. The next room turned out to be a frilly, pink tea party hosted by stuffed animals, to Vena's chagrin. It didn't take them long to realize that the tea was lethal, but the two use their connections to their weapons to find them. Vena tried to start another song and was miffed when Raion cut her off while breaking them out. Personality Sweet, but a bit goofy. Having grown up in Holloween Town, her views are a bit topsy-turvy compared to most peoples. Vena tends to think that fright makes right, and becomes quite dissatisfied with cute things (especially if she is the cute thing in question) and is freakishly fascinated with gore and disturbing things. She also worried about her own scariness, or lack of, and tries to frighten the other keybladers to varying effects. Arsenal *Vampire's Kiss *White Vampire Zord *White Vampire Fright Armor (To be earned) *White Vampire Light Armor (To be earned) Appearance Looks like a young short teenager with a black mop top, pudgy face and body (but a lack of certain assets, much to her dismay) although her gleaming red eyes, sharp fangs and grayish skin show what she really is. She tries to detract from her humanishness by dressing as vampiric as possibly, wearing a long black sleeveless dress with a slit near the thigh and short straps with a red corset as well as red gloves that go all the way to her elbows. However, this is detracted by her red and white striped socks and heavy black boots, along with what she calls her 'Murder Shroud', which is a black cloak trailing at her feet with crow's feathers sewn at the bottom. Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Kingdom Guardians Category:Power Rangers: War Games